clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ally67
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Alabama67! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Awesome335 (Talk) 12:07, May 2, 2012 Template:Puffle Headphones Hi Alabama, I created the template for you. I didn't really know what sort of template you wanted, so i created this one. Please tell me if you want me to change anything in the template. Have a nice day, happy editing and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Music Hi Alabama, Administrators have access to MediaWiki pages- on which it is possible to embed music and later add to pages using '''. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Template Hi Alabama, In order you want to make a template, while creating a , all you need is to write '''template: before the name of the new page (for example: "template:Example"). Extended Details: You can also add parameters to the page by adding } somewhere on your template template, so users can add the template with a text that will replace the }, for example: , by adding a |''' after the template name. In case you'd like that a certain text will appear instead of ''' } if a user didn't add text to the parameter, you can do it by adding to the template }. There are also many other features for making a template, but i tried to add the most basic templates to this reply message (you can contact me again for more help). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Writing Contest Hello Alabama, One of the users finished his story. So, now please read his story. Grade his marks but please don't tell anyone the marks he got. Make the marks separate for contents, language, accuracy and grammar. The story is here. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 09:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Writing Contest: Locked Page Hi Alabama, I saw the message you sent to Sdgsgfs, so meanwhile, you can add a comment in the talk page of the story, untill Sdgsgfs and i find another solution. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Congrats!! Hi Alabama, Thanks for your message, P.S. Happy and i are not rivals of each other. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Alabama67, All stories are ready, we already judged some. Now, only few stories are left to judge. So, please judge the below stories: http://cpstory.wikia.com/wiki/Never_What_It_Seems http://cpstory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marshall_Chihang321/Chihang%27s_Story Please, judge soon, as we want to finish soon. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 15:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! I am new to this wiki.i was on chat and puncho0 and puffleboy25 told me that i should meet you, scince we are both girls.so basiclly i was wondering if we can be friends? Thank you for your time and sorry to be a bother. -Darwinlover OMG!!! and hello Ally67 youre a filipino...OH well im a filipino too.But the sad story you are a girl. I will respect you. I.L.Y as a friend(pinkie swear)... Re:Thanks Hi Ally65, No Problem ;) (P.S. You did request it, but it was months ago. I was too lazy to make avatars at that time, so it took me moths to fulfill your request :P) -- Dps04talk 16:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC)